Story For Tayler
by firsty530
Summary: I wrote this story for my friend with no previous knowledge of the Harry Potter universe. At all. Talk about a challenge. I researched, I joined Pottermore, I asked about a billion questions and I still haven't read the books (I plan to don't worry). I need some Harry Potter experts to help me edit. Please be kind though. Sixth year Marauders ft. Lily and Marlene. Only half of it.


I wrote this story with no previous knowledge of the Harry Potter universe. At all. My friend is obsessed and said she wanted a Maruaders Era story and asked me if it could be done. I said its possible, but it wouldn't be winning an Pulitzer Prizes any time soon. I researched, I joined Pottermore, I asked about a billion questions and I still haven't read the books. I had one Potterhead friend read it and she said she loved it, but she loves most things she reads so here I am, coming to to World Wide Web to ask for help from people who would actually help. If any Potterheads read this and find anything wrong with it. Please comment, but be kind I'd rather not be ripped apart. I tried so give me that at least. I want this story to be perfect for her, and yes I do plan on reading the books when my plate isn't so full. This is also only half of the story i intend to give her, but I have no clue what to do after. If you have any ideas about what to write feel free to comment. Thank you... I hope you like it.

"Potter!" McGonagall's voice rang through the nearly silent classroom.

James bolted up right in his seat trying to quickly cover the paper on his desk as the professor stalked over.

"Is there anything against talking extra notes ma'am?" He asked sheepishly. He knew it wasn't going to work, but there was no harm in trying. Next to him, Remus sighed and covered his face with his hands, asking himself for the millionth time why he was friends with such a clot pole.

McGonagall cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "No, there is not, but when the notes describe the contour and loveliness of Miss Evan's features and not the subjects of this class, I would rather they not be taken." James averted his eyes with a smirk. Lily sunk further into her seat and glared at James, vowing to give him a verbal lashing after class. Remus could not hold himself together and let out a small huff of laughter.

"Mr. Lupin," Remus's face went somber. "Are proper education techniques a joke to you?"

"Absolutely not Professor." He said altogether too quickly.

"I thought not. But to be absolutely sure you will join Mr. Potter in detention. Please report to the Argus Filch for creature gathering after school." Remus and James groaned; Lily smirked, happy that some repercussions were being dished out.

Class was dismissed and Lily stormed after James, "James Potter!" Her robes were flying behind her.

"Good luck mate." Remus muttered and left James to weather Lily's storm alone.

James turned, flashing a smile. "Hello Evans. How are we today?"

"Don't you dare flirt with me right now Potter."

"Since when was inquiring about your health flirting?" He looked at her closer. "You actually don't look good Evans. You're sure you're alright?" She was paler than normal and was walking like she was drunk.

"You are the most pig-headed, arrogant prick I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. If you ever embarrass me like that again I will personally see that you-"

Her knees buckled, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Lily!" James surged forward to catch her.

"What happened?" Remus printed up from behind them. He knelt beside Lily and felt her pulse.

James didn't look up, "I don't know! She was yelling at me, calling me a prick and then she jus-" He stopped short. Realization hit him, and he glared at Remus.

"Then she just what?" Remus asked, still focused on Lily. After no response, he met James's glare.

"You listened to the whole thing!" James shrieked.

"There's a reason you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw," Remus grumbled. "Yes, I listened to the whole thing. I was not about to let that conversation go unheard. You would have never told the rest of us, so I did it myself. Now, hex me later we have to get her to the infirmary."

First year's heads swiveled and eyes went wide as they observed the two sixteen-year old wizards running through the halls, carrying a red-headed witch by the arms and legs. Most of the sixth years, they only glanced up and shook their heads; they knew not to ask questions when two or more of the Marauders was involved.

Sirius and Marlene were slowly walking down a hall on the way to the infirmary, talking nonsense, when three black blurs flew around the corner and plowed into them and shoving Marlene on top of Sirius.

"Lupin! Would you get off of me?" Marlene struggled under Remus's weight. Sirius just grinned at her uncomfortable plight.

"Aw, Marlene, I thought you'd like it here," Sirius teased.

"Shove off Sirius," Marlene glared. Her eyes finally landed on a very pale, very still Lily. "What did you do?" she cried. She pushed Remus off and crawled over to her best friend. "And why did you move her? Do you know the damage you could have done? James, I expected this from you, but Remus? You should have known better!"

"I panicked. I-I'm sorry." He hung his head slightly.

Marlene's fire subsided. "I know," she reassured him. "Let's go get the nurse." They stood and she turned back to point at Sirius and James, "You two stay here and make sure nothing happens. Put your robe under her head or something." She winked at Sirius as James immediately ripped off his robe and tucked it gently under Lily's head.

As Marlene and Remus sprinted off, Sirius stared at James with a knowing look. James could feel his stare and tried his hardest to ignore it by focusing solely on Lily. Finally, he relented and, without meeting Sirius's gaze, explained the unconscious girl before them. Sirius listened quietly but when James finished let loose a peal of thunderous laughter.

"This isn't funny Paddy! She could be seriously hurt, and I might have made it worse," his voice dropped. "I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

"I'm sorry, mate," Sirius coughed. "But here I was thinking that the only way you were going to get her in your arms was if you knocked her out, and she goes and does it for you." He rolled on his back and laughter again bounced off the cold walls. James punched him in the arm and chuckled slightly with him.

A small groan escaped Lily's lips and the two boys were immediately at attention. She tried pushing herself up, but Sirius was there to gently push her down. "Whoa, there Evans, you're not going anywhere until the nurse checks you out." As the words came out of his mouth, Remus galloped around the corner, Marlene and the nurse close behind.

After examining Lily for a few minutes, it was declared that she was too weak to walk. James was assigned the task of carrying her to the infirmary (a job he was very willing to fulfill), but Lily protested.

"I want Remus to carry me," she said bluntly.

Remus looked at his hurt friend and gave a look of apology. He picked her up and carried her like a baby; Marlene and the nurse led the way back to the infirmary.

After dinner, James walked down the hallway reciting his "Please forgive me, I love you" speech to give to Lily.

As he got closer to the door of the infirmary he heard whispers. He slowed to a tip toe and inched his head around the door frame. To his right at Lily's bed, sat Severus Snape. His shoulders were hunched causing his hair to fall in his face. His incoherent mutterings were remorseful and pleading.

Lily was dead to the world. Her more hung slightly open and a strand of hair fell in her face as she shifted in her sleep. Snape's hand went to remove it.

James's heart moved his body before his mind could protest. He flew across the room and flung Snape's hand away from Lily.

Snape's squeak of protest was cut short by a hex that threw him across the room. James waved his wand, muttered a hex, and pinned Severus's arms and legs to the floor. James knelt down next to a screaming Snape and grabbed his neck cutting off his air supply. Snape struggled against the him but James held it fast.

"You are not allowed to touch her!" James screamed violently. He was trembling. "You are not even allowed near her! Not after what you did to her; what you called her!" Snape could almost see steam coming out of James's ears. He kept gagging and trying to breathe. Snape managed to get and arm loose and throw a weak jab and James's face.

Lily sat up in her bed and screamed for the nurse, who came running. She tried to get James off, but to no avail. Professor McGonagall was quickly called in. With her she brought the Marauders. When the boys came barreling into the room, all they had to do was glance at each other.

McGonagall cried, "Expelliarmus," and James's wand flew. All three boys ran at James and tacked him, pulling him off the boy beneath him. Severus gasped loudly, coughed once, and threw up. The nurse ran over and helped him while the three boys held back James.

"LET ME GO!" James spit. He reached for his wand, but Sirius snatched it away.

"Calm down, mate!" Sirius chided, never lightening his weight on James's chest.

"James, he's not worth it." Remus grit his teeth as he tried to keep James's arms from flying and hitting someone.

"We can get him later." Peter whispered from on top of James's legs. "We won't give any-"

Remus's eyes shot daggers in Peter's direction, shutting him up.

Snape was now sitting up. With a haggard breath, he muttered, "Next time Potter, I'll finish you."

This released a torrent of curse and hexes from James and more struggling from the Marauders.

"Potter!" McGonagall growled, "You stop this instant or I will send you home within the hour." James calmed, but the hatred remained on his face. Sirius, Remus, and Peter all hesitantly released their holds, but Remus kept a hand on James's arm.

"Your atrocious behavior has cost you your spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." The Maruaders gasped; Peter's was more of a squeal. Even Lily looked worried. "You will not be allowed anywhere near practice. And Gryffindor has lost 50 points. I expect this will make you think about ever attacking another wizard outside of duels again. This is final."

James was speechless. It was Sirius that spoke up; "Professor, please! James needs to play! He's the best seeker out there."

"Mister Black, I know you think you could charm your way out of the Underworld, but apparently the words 'this is final' go over your head. No, James will not be competing."

"But if you would just give him a chance. I'm sure he could do someth-"

"Congratulations Black you have just won yourself a detention. I hope you will learn not to talk back."

Snape sneered. Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but Remus pulled on his shoulder, silently telling him to give it up. James sat in confounded silence, and Lily stared into her hands.


End file.
